


Afternoon Delight

by KatStark



Series: J2D [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Kink: Video, Multi, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStark/pseuds/KatStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel pegs Jared but they find a way to share it with Jensen<br/>(Sequel to The Light, The Heat)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

Jared slipped the last strap of the harness into place and gazed down at the woman on the bed before him. "Gorgeous," he breathed.

Danneel smiled at him and stroked up and down the shaft of the strap-on dildo she was wearing for him. "I didn't know you wanted this, Jay. The other times you've been with me and Jensen, it didn't seem like you were into catching."

Jared blushed, dimples flaring as he looked down then back up at his best friend's girlfriend. Or was she his boyfriend's girlfriend? Or maybe their girlfriend? He wasn't really sure since they'd never had an official talk about any of it.

"Jen swore and actually moaned out loud when I told him what we're up to while he's playing in his golf tournament this afternoon. Hopefully the thought of his best friend taking a big dildo up the ass won't throw him off his game." She smiled impishly and continued, "Showing him the video will go a long way to making it up to him, though." She picked up the remote next to her and pointed it at the tripod-mounted camera on the dresser. When the red 'record' light came on, she blew it a kiss then placed the remote on the bedside table.

Jared grinned, gave the camera a quick wave, and then moved in to kiss the auburn-haired beauty. He pressed her backwards into the pillows, his massive frame dwarfing hers. They kissed each other breathless, then he worked down her body, kissing, licking, and biting a tender path down her abdomen, then down one long leg and back up the inside of the other to her hot, wet centre.

She gasped as his tongue brushed up her slit, lapping at the moisture and teasing her clit before plunging repeatedly into her pussy. He worked her with his mouth then slid 2 long fingers inside her wet heat as she writhed and moaned helplessly. He knew he'd found the right spot when she nearly screamed with pleasure as his fingers stroked up inside her while his tongue worked the tender bud of her clitoris. Her fluids dripped off his chin and her cries got higher and louder as he pushed her toward climax. He wrapped one massive hand around the side of her ribcage as the orgasm tore through her, her back arching off the mattress as the waves of pleasure rewrote her nervous system.

Daneel lay still on the bed, boneless and wrung out by her orgasm. Jared lay next to her, long leg draped over hers. He stroked gently over the lines of her body, loving how discordant the silicone cock looked jutting out sharply from her soft curves. Her gold-flecked eyes opened eventually and she began to slowly move her limbs as if just discovering how they worked.

"When I can move again, Padalecki, I'm gonna pound that ass of yours until you walk funny for days." 

The threat was tempered with a wicked grin that made Jared's pupils flare before he smiled shyly. Danneel leaned up and licked one of his ever-present dimples before kissing him and leaning into the tall man until he was on his back. She knelt between his legs and pressed his knees open and back.

Jared groaned helplessly as he opened himself up to her, pulling his knees up tighter to his chest as Danneel lightly laved his balls then gently spread the cheeks of his ass to reveal the tightly furled bud at the centre. She lapped lightly at the entrance, generating another helpless groan from the man before she started licking into him in earnest. His body responded quickly, muscles loosening on her talented tongue, and soon she was forming it into a firm dart and pressing it into him.

When she could easily slip her tongue past the thick ring of muscle, she slid one finger into her mouth and pressed her carefully manicured index finger into his tight heat. Jared gasped at the intrusion but pressed his hips against her hand to encourage her as she slid it all the way in to the third knuckle.

"More," he gasped. "Need more."

She nipped playfully at his inner thigh, smiling to herself at his eagerness. She coated a second finger with copious saliva and slid it home next to the first. Jared whimpered and bucked against her, fisting the sheets in his hands.

"Ooh, Jay. Look at you, opening up so beautifully for me, taking my fingers so good."

Jared could only groan and whine in response as she worked him with two fingers and then eventually added a third, easing the way with the lube she had stashed under the pillows. When his muscles were supple, slick, and loose around her hand, she began to lubricate her strap-on, making a big show of stroking it like it was a real dick.

Jared licked his bottom lip unconsciously as he stared down his body at her.

"How do you want it, Big Boy?" she purred.

"Um," he stammered, "Maybe on my, um, hands and knees? Better for..." he gestured his head to the camera.

She grinned conspiratorially, "I like the way you think."

They turned sideways to the camera to make sure Jared's face would be visible, as well as Danneel's silicone cock disappearing into his ass. Jared had to spread his long legs wide apart so their hips would be at the right height, and when they were properly aligned, Danneel teased his dusky hole with the head of the dildo.

Jared moaned, his hair falling over his face as he dropped his head forward.

"Fuck, Dani...need it. Please."

She placed a quick kiss in the middle of his back, then slotted the tip of the cock against his hole. Slowly, she slid a few inches into his quivering depths, then pulled back just as slowly and repeated the motion a few more times. She pressed forward again, this time stopping with about half the silicone prick buried in his ass. Jared went very still and she had to remind him to breathe as she waited for him to relax around the strange sensation.

"So full," he gasped when he could speak again. "Fuuuck," he whined. "Okay, I think I can take more."

Danneel's pussy clenched at Jared's panted words, knowing how hard they were going to make Jensen when he watched the video. She grabbed one of the tall man's hips in each of her delicate hands and retracted her hips a little before she pushed forward again. She waited when Jared needed a rest, and when he was ready, she slowly sheathed the entirety of the dildo in his virgin channel.

She reached down and began stroking his prick, which had gone flaccid during penetration. Her naked breasts pressed against his back as she caressed him and kissed and nibbled at his muscular form, murmuring words of encouragement and affection. She stroked him back to hardness and when he was ready, she started slow thrusts in and out of his tight passage while she continued to jack his cock.

Soon, he was pressing his hips back against her as she thrust forward and she let go of his dick to get more momentum. Jared took over stroking himself as Danneel fucked him gradually harder and harder, finding and settling into a rhythm that was driving him out of his mind with pleasure. His cries filled the room and his skin glistened with sweat as his back arched and his hips swayed in concert with hers. 

Danneel grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head back sharply as she rode his ass.

"You like that, Jay? You like me fucking your tight hole?" Jared just groaned in response so she tugged his hair hard. "Come on, _Big Boy_ ," she teased in her best porn voice. "Tell me. Better yet, tell Jensen."

"Oh, fuck," Jared panted as he stripped his cock faster and faster in response to Dani's deep, slamming thrusts. He turned to face the camera and looked straight into the lens. "Feels so good, Jen. God, she's fucking me so deep, filling me so good..." His words devolved into sharp cries and he was coming harder than he had in his life, spraying rope after rope of thick, white come onto the sheets below him.

Danneel slowed her thrusts but didn't stop until she'd milked the last of his orgasm out of him and Jared collapsed forward onto the bed. She pulled out slowly and traced the pretty gape of his well-used hole with her finger, making him whimper. She unbuckled the harness and slipped it off, rubbing lightly at the impressions left in her flesh from the straps. Danneel then climbed over the miles of near-comatose caramel skin that was formerly Jared Padalecki to grab the camera remote.

"Love you, Jen," she called out to the camera. "I hope you enjoyed the show."

"Love you, Jen," Jared repeated into the pillows, sounding more like, "Mvv rrru Jnn."

Danneel grinned, clicked off the camera, and pulled the duvet over them before snuggling into Jared's side, kissing him tenderly then stroking lightly at his hair until they were both sound asleep.


End file.
